


Family Field Trip

by sansasnarks



Series: Legends Family [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, legends family, overly grumpy rip because he is tired of these children, plus big brother len and baby jax, the legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnarks/pseuds/sansasnarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is in Star City, 2086, searching for Savage - technically. In reality, Time Dad is grumpy and irritated, the Legends are being actual children, and Jax is still too good for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a random headcanon I had a while back after reading karadnvre's headcanons here: http://the-bastard-jon-snow.tumblr.com/post/138775139114/things-i-need-legends-to-expand-on (and really, my writing is nothing without these amazing people who make these awesome headcanons, so if you have a tumblr be sure to check out her blog). Part of the Legends Family series, but each work will be a standalone piece, so there'll be no confusion. Hope you all enjoy! :)

“Are you _sure_ Savage is here?” Ray complained, trailing behind Kendra and Sara as they walked through the decimated remains of Star City.

 

“ _Yes_ , Mr. Palmer,” Rip responded from the front of the group, a faint hint of irritation noticeable in his voice. “For the _tenth_ time, Gideon determined Vandal Savage to be in Star City in the year 2086, but she can’t provide us his exact location. We just have to be patient.”

“We’ve been patient for about three hours, _Captain_ ,” Snart snarled from his spot behind Jax, and Mick grunted his agreement. “Maybe Gideon made a mistake.”

Rip rolled his eyes and simply muttered, “He’ll be here,” but if he were to be honest, it was more to himself than the team. He wasn’t entirely sure Vandal was here as well, and Kendra clearly wasn’t feeling his presence. Rip tuned into Ray’s entirely-too-cheerful conversation with Stein.

“It’s a shame that the city was destroyed,” Ray was saying, “but, I’m sure if I find one of my buildings we can find some tech and figure out -”

Rip rolled his eyes and simply yelled back, “Don’t, Mr. Palmer. it’s honorable that you want to save your city, and we will, but it is _imperative_ that you don’t take a thing. Doing so could -”

“ _M_ _ess up the timeline_ ,” came a chorus of voices behind him, and Rip closed his eyes briefly in frustration. Of _course_ he had picked the most unappreciative group of people to come with him in this mission. He briefly considered - as he often did when they were badgering him with questions or fighting - about taking Kendra and dropping the rest of the team home. Not like he needed them complaining every five minutes, or hear Leonard and Ray fight over different things. These were grown adults and they acted like _children_.

 

Rip took a deep breath and reminded himself that these were seven capable people and that he needed them to get the job done, and that this was the _fate of the world_ that they were talking about. Besides, they weren’t _too_ bad. Kendra was one of the sweetest people on the team, along with Jax, Martin Stein was one of the most brilliant minds that Rip had encountered, and Ray had entered the missions head on. Not to mention that despite her issues, Rip inherently trusted Sara, and Mick and Snart were incredibly useful assets to the team - and not that Rip enjoyed admitting it, but Snart was especially good at calling out his inadequacies as a leader, which while frustrating _did_ push Rip to be better. _Yes_ , Rip decided, glad that he had thought this through. _This team isn’t so bad after a-_ ”

 

Ray’s voice cut in. “Mick, I know it’s already smoking but _please_ don’t burn that building down.”

 

Never mind. They were awful.

Rip closed his eyes and counted backwards from three. _3….2….1_ He took a deep breath and spun, ready to chastise Mick, when Jax gave a small gasp and ran off from the group.

 

“Wha - _Jefferson_?” Rip shouted in surprise, and the rest of the group turned. Snart and Rory had already set off ahead of the group, and Stein and Rip quickly joined their pace, hurriedly running after Jax. For someone who had a football injury, Jax still ran incredibly fast, and Rip found himself jumping over random debris and ducking under falling pieces of rubble in order to try and keep up with Jax. Jax ran, turning corner after corner, not even registering - or deliberately ignoring - Stein gasping his name. Rip couldn’t fathom running another step - he should really get into better shape for facing Savage, he decided - but luckily for both him and Stein, Jax stopped at an alleyway.

Leonard and Mick caught up to him first, and Kendra had flown in Sara, with Ray, Stein, and Rip quickly catching up.

“Jefferson - why wouldn’t you - ah - slow _down_ \- ah - we thought something had happened to you!” Stein scolded in between deep breaths.

“Sorry,” Jax said, but everyone could see that his attention was elsewhere. His eyes were focused on the small pile of debris in front of him, and he quickly crouched down and tapped the floor.

“What on _Earth_ are you doing?” Rip asked, confused and just a little bit irritated by Jax’s complete lack of explanation.

“You’ll see,” Jax said, and patted the floor. “Come on, boy!” he said, whistling a little, and held out his palm. Slowly, a small golden palm stepped out of the pile of debris, and Jax held out his arms. “I saw this guy while we were walking, and he clearly doesn’t have a home,” he said, gently waving his arms towards himself. The tiny golden retriever took a hesitant step towards Jax, who said, “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”

  
“It can’t understand you,” Stein muttered, but the dog immediately bounded into Jax’s arms, and Jax pet the dog all over, a huge smile overtaking his face. Rip noted for a moment how Jax reminded him of Jonas when he had opened his birthday presents, but his irritation quickly overtook him.

“ _This_ is what you broke off from the team for?” he hissed. “Jax, you could have gotten yourself hurt, or put the team in danger, or gotten kidnapped, or -”

“Yeah, but look at this little guy,” Jax grinned, holding the squirming puppy up to Rip’s scowling face.

“He _is_ pretty cute,” Kendra admitted, reaching out to pet the dog. Ray, who had his eyes on the puppy ever since it had stepped into Jax’s arms, bounded over, muttering “ _who’s a good boy_ ” in a god-awful baby voice to the... _t_ _hing_. For once, Rip felt bonded with the two criminals in the groups, who wore a similar look of disgust - although, if he had to be honest, it was more likely due to Ray treating the dog like a baby than the tiny energetic dog itself.  

The puppy squirmed in Jax’s arms, uncomfortable with this many people paying attention to it, so Jax held it closer to his chest, stroking his head and talking to the damn thing as if it were a child. “Oh I can’t wait to get you all cleaned up,” he said to it. “You’re going to have so much fun playing on the ship -”

“What, no!” Rip said. “You are not taking that thing on board!”

“Oh come on!” Jax cried out. “He doesn’t take up that much room, Gideon could easily help take care of him and there’s plenty of space for him to run around.”

“No!” Rip said, his irritation about to hit its peak. “We _cannot_ just take things as we please! Doing so may upset the natural order of things.”

“We’ve _already_ upset the order of things,” Jax pointed out. “I don’t think taking one small puppy from 2086 is going to change anything.”

“No,” Rip reinforced.

“But -”

“ _Enough_ , Jefferson!” Rip barked, and he immediately felt guilty when he saw the betrayed look on Jax’s face. Softening his voice, he said, “I know it seems ridiculous, but there are just so many issues with time travel, and we’ve already made a mess of things as it is, so I don’t want to add on a potential problem.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jax said sullenly, his good mood gone, and he put the dog down, giving him a last pat. “Good luck, buddy,” he said, absentmindedly.

 

Rip cleared his throat, trying to avoid the accusatory glares from the rest of the group - even from Stein, who was usually the one arguing with Jax. He hadn’t meant to get so cross with Jax, it was just the impatience from being unable to find Savage. Besides, Rip told himself, every moment they spent here could be used to finding Savage and bringing him a step closer to saving his family - and the world. He pushed past the group, acting as if nothing happened, and said, “Come on, I’m sure we can find Savage somewhere.”

Jax stood next to the small dog that was looking up at him expectantly, until Leonard gently nudged him forward to move. When Jax turned around, the puppy was gone, and he sighed.

Rip paused suddenly in his tracks and held up his hands, signalling the group to stop. “We have to go back,” he whispered, and their eyes followed his gaze. A few yards away was Chronos, his gun up, scouting the area.

“Oh great, Boba Fett,” Sara mumbled.

“He probably tracked us again,” Rip whispered. “Get back to the ship for now, we’ll have to come back once he -”

 

_SMASH_

 

A shot rang out from Chronos’s direction, and Rip groaned. _Couldn't they ever catch a break?_ Stein and Jax immediately fused into Firestorm and grabbed Rip, while Kendra grabbed Sara and Ray took hold of Leonard and Mick, struggling to keep them up in the air.

Mick laughed, the delight evident in his face as he was finally allowed to use his gun, shooting fire at Chronos’s position.

“Can you stop moving so much?” Ray groaned.

“Don’t worry, Raymond, we’re almost at the ship,” Leonard drawled, and Ray moaned as he (barely) dodged another attack. “If we survive,” Ray muttered.

They dropped onto the ground in front of the Waverider and ran inside, Rip yelling at the team to immediately strap in. Outside, he could hear Chronos’s ship starting up, and Rip furiously pushed at the buttons on his control panel, telling Gideon, “Get us _out_ of here!”

Gideon started the ship, and brought them into the time vortex, and the ship shook as two of Chronos’s attacks hit it.

“It appears one of our engines has been hit,” Gideon stated. “Preparing for crash landing in 5..4...3...2..1.”

There were small gasps as the Waverider hit the ground, and Rip sighed when the alarms stopped blaring.

“It seems we’ve lost Chronos,” he said, turning to the group. “I’ll get the ship repaired and then we’ll - _what is that_?” Rip suddenly pointed to Snart’s chest, which was... _wriggling_. A small hint of yellow peeked out of his parka, and Rip groaned out loud.

 

“Oh, that?” Snart said nonchalantly. “I took our little friend along. I figured that he wouldn’t do too much damage to the timeline.”

Jax laughed, and ran to Snart, and the puppy bounded into his arms. “Thank you,” he said, grinning at Leonard.

 

Rip interjected, “Okay, well, enjoy him now, but as soon as we get this fixed we are going back and putting him back in his own time -”

“Woah woah woah,” Leonard said, putting his hand up. “It seems you misunderstood me. He’s _ours_ now. Deal with it.”

“Yeah, he’s a member of the team now!” Jax said excitedly, bringing his face close to the dog’s, which gave a small  _yip_ and licked his face. Rip cringed, thinking about the potential diseases that it could be carrying. “Now all he needs is a name.”

 

“Oh god, don’t name it,” Rip muttered. “If you name it we’ll never get rid of i-”

“I like Buddy!” Jax said, and Ray immediately piped up, “Buddy! I love it!”

“Oh great, they named it,” Rip groaned, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Oh, lighten up,” Sara said, smacking Rip on the back. “Just let him have the dog. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“Besides, look how happy he is,” Kendra pointed out, and Rip looked over to see Jax holding onto Buddy, showing him to Stein and chatting excitedly about where Buddy was going to stay.

 

Rip sighed, and Jax looked up. “Fine,” Rip conceded. “He can stay. But _no more_ taking things out of the timelines. I cannot _stress_ how impor-”

“Thank you Rip!” Jax said, putting Buddy down. “You won’t regret it.”

 

Rip rolled his eyes, but he felt a little bit better. They were right - he _was_ being a little bit uptight over the situation, and perhaps a pet could alleviate that stress. Jax was one of the most helpful members of the team, and he _deserved_ a gift for all his hard work. Besides, the dog _was_ pretty cute. Rip had always wanted a pet, and Buddy seemed to love even Rip, as he was bounding over to Rip right now and -

 

A splash of warmth hit Rip’s pants and he looked down to see Buddy peeing on his leg.

 

Jax gave an awkward chuckle. “Hah...guess he just hasn’t been trained yet...I’ll do that.”

 

Rip glared at the team and turned, ordering, Jax to fix the engines. He was stressed, dirty, and had been babysitting his team for the past day - the team, who, was now huddled around the dog playing with it. As if _they_ were going to be the ones who had to feed it, or get it immunized, or make sure it got cleaned. But, Rip decided, he wasn’t about to deal with that now.

  
Right now he needed a _very_ long nap.


End file.
